The faults of friendship
by xx Eneko xx
Summary: If theyre gonna be any pairings, itll be Morby, but most of this will be friendship (for now) Strong Language Ill make a bunch of lil short stories, But here ill upload them as chapters so they're all together. These will be more on the sad, depressive side, by the way xD btw, they're human in these stories.


It was 6 in the evening, a Thursday night in November.

The park was empty and dark, for the weather forecast said at night there were going to be thunder storms. A short brunette walked his way over to a cold bench, and sat down in frustration.

"He's half an hour late damnit. I'm the one that's supposed to be late!" he mumbled to himself. A familiar tune came from his jacket pocket. He whipped out his phone and glanced at who the text message was from, only to be from his late buddy, conveniently under the name as "Blondecai".

'_Sorry dude, I gotta do a rain check on today, Margaret invited me to see the movie we were supposed to be seeing today! Isn't that funny? xD Anyways, we can hang out tomorrow night, okay?'_

".. but the movie was my idea…" He sighed, for he was the one that actually brought up going to the movies, he was waiting for months for the release of it, only to be told he was being replaced with his best friend's girlfriend. Huh. Some best friend. This wasn't even the first time this happened. Or the second. ..more like the seventh time this month.

Rigby slowly got up, accepting the fact that he was just probably a third wheel, and slowly trudged to the park house. He felt something wet land on his cheek, and looked up. As if on cue, it started pouring, _hard_. He pulled his furry hood up, and didn't make any more effort than he was previously making to get back home. He was just so fed up at the moment, he didn't really care.

By the time he got back onto the dry porch, he was soaking wet, all over. As he shuffled in, he was leaving a trail of water up the stairs, into his room, throwing off his wet jacket on the floor carelessly, and collapsing on his trampoline.

_Why is it always Margaret? Does Mordecai not care about me anymore? His best buddy since we were kids? … He probably doesn't care. Who leaves their best bro out in the rain after replacing them with their girlfriend? Maybe he doesn't like me anymore.. He did say I was embarrassing to look at that one time…There must be something wrong with me then, if I have no other friends other then Mordecai. Who am I kidding? Mordecai is popular, and has all these other people to hang out with, and then here's me, just that one annoying guy, wasting up a fraction of his life. A small, wasted fraction…_

Rigby looked up, and glanced over at Mordecai's bed, and to his surprise, something caught his eye. He got up, and walked over to the interesting object, only to see it was Mordecai's favorite sweatshirt.

"..He wears this thing everywhere... I actually can't believe he really forgot it…"Right then and there, Rigby was flooded with memories of him and Mordecai when they were in junior high.

"_Hey look at that antisocial fag!" _

_A jock pointed to Rigby in the halls after the last bell. "Why don't you think this kid has any friends?" One of his friends commented. _

"_Shut up! I have plenty of friends!" Rigby fought back._

"_They why don't I ever see you with anyone? You walk to school alone, you walk back alone, you never walk in the hallways with anyone, heck, you don't even eat lunch in the fucking cafeteria! You eat it in the dirty ass bathroom!" _

"_Why do you think that is, Rigby?"_

"_STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled_

"_Probably because he's one of those really selfish rich brats!" The jocks friend replied._

"_You think he has money on him?" Another one asked._

"_Let's find out!" The fourth one chuckled._

_The one that looked like the leader sneered in Rigby's face, and then socked him in the face with enough strength; the poor boy lost his balance and fell backwards, his head hitting the lockers behind him. A small group of kids that own the lockers surrounding the scene gathered around to watch, all either rooting for the jocks, and the smaller percent wishing to help Rigby, although too scared that they would get the shit beat out of them too._

_Rigby rubbed his cheek I pain, only to find his touch sting. He held out his hand, to notice a red liquid stain his hands, and dripping on the floor. Before he realized what else was going on around him, another one of the jocks kicked his ribs into the lockers behind him, causing Rigby the holler out in pain._

"_Shut the fuck up!" one of them said, and kicked Rigby's face to shut him up. The small brunette, being as defenseless and incredibly weak as he is, curled up into a tight ball, and put his arms up to guard his face, bracing himself for all the following attacks. The teenager whimpered in excruciating pain as the 4 jocks ruefully beat the shit out of him, creating bruises that wouldn't heal for weeks, and making him bleed all over. _

"_Hey, why don't we make this a little more interesting?" one of them said, while pulling out a pocket knife._

"_Vinny, you know how shit goes down!" His friend congratulated him, as he bent down and pulled Rigby's arms away from his face, while the other three hold him down, to prevent the failed attempts of Rigby from getting away. (more like failures of attempts) _

"_Oh don't be hiding now, I wanna see the expression on your face while I cut you" Vinny whispered into Rigby's ear. _

"_You'll never see that satisfaction then!" Rigby shouted and spat in the attacker's face._

"_OH, YOU'RE GETTING IT NOW!" Being infuriated, Vinny grabbed onto Rigby's head, and turned it to make his neck more visible. Slowly, he began to slice the skin deeply, earning some flailing and a blood curdling scream from the smaller male._

"_FUCK OFF," Vinny was forcefully kicked in the back of the head, instantly knocked out, and fell to the ground. The students that crowded around looked up, and gasped in unison, with a few girl shrieks, immediately bolted. The school's principal, vice principal, and the police were all behind the person that knocked Vinny out. _

"_..IT WAS ALL VINNY'S FAULT I SWEAR! I NEVER EVEN THOUGHT OF PULLING OUT A WEAPON!" One of the jocks tried explaining, but was ignored, and carried away with the other three, wherever arrested people go. The Principal and Vice followed, and it seemed that everyone forgot about Rigby._

_Again._

_The boy on the floor, who was bleeding and hurting all over, sat up, and tried getting up, but the pain was too much, and yelled out._

"_Need some help?" A voice came out of nowhere._

"_..Are you talking to me?" Rigby looked up in curiosity to see who was speaking, even with slightly blurred vision, he could tell who it was that actually bothered to save him. His name was Mordecai Jay, and was by far the most popular kid in the school, was liked by all the teachers, and heck, he was pretty hot too! He had light blue hair, with side bangs, and had a bit of a fohawk going on. The bottom side of the back of his head was black, and had long blue side locks. He had snake bite piercings, and had blue eyes. Mordecai was also tall and skinny, but well built. _

"_Who else would I be talking to?" Mordecai chuckled and held out a hand with a smile. "The name's Mordecai."_

"_..Rigby," He said while he grabbed Mordecai's hand and was pulled to his feet._

At this point, Rigby, who was now grasping to the sweatshirt for dear life, was unaware of the tears that built up in his eyes, and collapsed on Mordecai's bed, and sniffled.

_He was my only friend….and now he's abandoned me... I should've known this would have happened._

Before he knew it, he was passed out on his friend's bed, with tears all over his face, and curled up around Mordecai's sweatshirt getting a fair share of them.

It was 10 at night, and the storm was still going strong. Someone opened the door with a creek and shook off the water from their umbrella.

"Damn! I can't believe I forgot my sweatshirt. How do I even miss that?!" the man mumbled quietly. He then made his way upstairs quietly just in case anyone in the house was asleep. As he silently opened the door to his and Rigby's room, he was a bit socked to see something on his bed. After giving it more of a stare, he walked up to his bed, and the sleeping figure on it. He took into observation on the dried tears on Rigby's face, and the pained look on his face, and the death grip he had on his jacket.

A pang of guilt hit Mordecai. "….Fuck."


End file.
